Finding Edward
by EllaxxEdward
Summary: Edward never came back, bella married jacob & had a kid who she named edward, jacob died before he was born & bella died on the anniversary of edward cullen's departure. edward swan goes on an adventure to find edward cullen and his life is never the same
1. Chapter 1: Dear Edward Cullen

_This is my first fanfiction so don't hate. Reviews and Ideas are welcome. _

**I do not own Twilight!**

Dear Edward Cullen,

I do not know much about you other than what my mother has told me. There is only 1 thing that I can be 100% certain about. My mother loved you with all her heart. My mother was Bella Swan. My name is Edward Anthony Swan. My father was Jacob Black and he and my mother have both died.

Fortunately I was able to meet my mother. She just died one month ago. My father on the other hand died before I was born. The only thing that I know about my birth is that I was an accident. A 100% mistake. My father's best frind Quill told me that my parents only had sex once and it was only a 2 minute thing. Aparently my mother was crying & calling out your name. Even though it was quick my mother became pregnant.

Growing up I was told htat there are many unmentionable thing that are going to be durrounded around me Whenever something like that arises my mom just says "it's an unmentionable Edward, sorry." My father's death is one of those unmentionables. I feel no remorse for his death and I find that strange but I think tha tit's because I know nothing about my father.

Anyways I need to get to the part about you. One night I overheard my mom talking to one of her friends Angela on the phone & she was talking about me and you. She told Angela that she loved me with all of her heart but she still wished that you were my father and not Jacob. I then confronted her and demanded that she tell me your story. I can stll remember he look on her face when she said your story. Half of her looked like she was going to die there right on the spot but the other half, a much bigger half of her was so happy and in love wth you that those memories were all that mattered. She told me this:

"Edward Cullen is the love of my life. I stll love him to this day and I thought that he love me too. We had the best romance ever, that even words can't desvribe. One night he just told me that he didn't want me and that he and his whole family were leaving. When Edward told me that he didn't want me anymore I couldn't stand it. I had no reason to he left he took me and my soul and just left my body, empty and left to grow old."

Aftter my mother said that she couldn't talk aymore all that she did is ry. A week later I received a phone call that my mother was in the hospital and that she was dying. I found myself sitting on my mother's death bead on the anniversary that you left her and just before she died she told me to find you and to tell you these 3 things.

1 – That Victoria is alive and looking for you

2 – That she loves you so much and that she never stopped, and never will

3- That if you ever loved her that you would find me a decent home

Edward Cullen, I am not asking for your pitty, I am only telling you this because my mother made me promise this to her

-Edward Anthony Swan

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well people liked chapter 1 so I decided to continue the series. =]**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_Edward Cullen POV._

"_I found myself sitting on my mother's death bed…"_

WHAT! Bella, my Bella's ….. dead. It hasn't been over 17 years since I've seen her but I still considered her mine. She was not mine anymore though. She had married Jacob and they had a child together. "Pull yourself together, you have to read the rest of this letter" I told myself.

"_On the anniversary that you left her and just before she died she told me to find you and to tell you these 3 things._

_1 – That Victoria is alive and looking for you_

_2 – That she loves you so much and that she never stopped, and never will_

_3- That if you ever loved her that you would find me a decent home"_

She still loved me. After all this time Bella still loved me. After I left her, lied to her, told her that I didn't want her she still loved me. How could I be so stupid! I should've never left! Wait, why would Bella know that Victoria's alive, and why would she be warning me. Did Victoria have something to do with Bella's death? I swear to god if she did I will kill her!

"Edward what's that you're reading?" said Lexy. Lexy was a newborn vampire that lives with me now along with her biological brother Ty.

"Nothing Lexy" I said while putting the letter underneath the sofa cushion.

"Didn't seem like nothing, but anyway me and Ty are going hunting, wanna come?" _Ohh I hope that he says yes, Ty always shows off how strong he is when Edward's not around. _

I wasn't sure if Lexy was thinking that on purpose or if she had forgotten again. Ty reminds me a lot of Emmett in that sense and it's good to hear that I have some control over him. "Yeah sure I'll come. Oh and Lexy, Ty may be stronger but you are faster and you do have more control over yourself so don't let him get you on that."

"Thanks Edward" Lexy said as she hugged me. "You're the best big brother ever!"

"No problem Lexy, your not such a bad sister yourself. Now let's go Ty's getting restless."

------------------------------------------------------**And so they hunted**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really wanted to write back to Edward but I didn't know what to say. He has said so himself that he doesn't want anything from me but I do love Bella so I will give him a home, but first he will come live with me and see if it's what he wants. BUT WHAT TO SAY! How am I going to convince a teenager to leave his home of Forks and come live with me and my "siblings" here in New Jersey? This was going to take a while.

_One Month Later_

I've waited long enough! I will have to write to him. He probably thinks that I don't even care about him so I just threw out the letter.

Dear Edward Swan,

I know that it has been a month since you've written to me and I had no problems receiving your letter. The reason that I have no yet responded because I was so shocked with Bella's death. I am sorry for leaving you all this time without you hearing from me. I have already paid and booked for your flight for you to come here to New Jersey, where I now live. You will stay with me for a while and then you can decide if you want to live with me or get your own place, which I would obviously provide for you. I am sure that you have many questions that you wish to ask me and I also have a few questions for you as well. Once you get here I would be happy to answer your questions. I will be hoping to see you soon Edward.

Sincerely,  
Edward Cullen.

**5 reviews = update Sunday**

**7 reviews = update Friday**

**10 reviews = update Thursday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for all of the people who reviewed, you really don't know how much it means to me =]**

**I know that I can't stress this enough but, I don't own Twilight, unfortunately. **

_Edward Swan POV _

Three months ago my life was completely normal. I had a steady job, a healthy mother and I was going to school. All of a sudden with my mother's death everything changed. She reviled to me where I had gotten my name from and that he was the love of her life. She also told me to write to him and to listen to what he says and to have an open mind, whatever that meant. I didn't even know this man; all I knew was that he was named Edward Cullen, and now I'm in an airport on my way to go live with him in New Jersey.

"Next in line… Oh hi sir, passport and ticket please." said the check in lady, named Betty. I handed her my ticket and my passport. "Mr. Swan, would you like a window seat?"

"Sure sure" I said not caring, this trip was going to be horrible anyway. The seats on an airplane always sucked. Coach seats are always so tight.

"Okay so your in Gate 3, you have to board by 3:45 pm and your seat 1 of first class" said Betty.

Okay so I have an hour before I can board. WAIT WHAT! First class! Wow, I suddenly felt like I was going to like this trip. Either Edward was trying to make a good impression, which I have to admit he was, or he was rich. Maybe New Jersey won't be so bad. "okay thanks." I said making my way to Gate 3.

As i was on the plane headed towards New Jersey I knew that my life would completely change but I didn't know how. My mother had told me to "have an open mind" and knowing my mother there must've been a meaning behind that. Finally the plane landed the worse part about flying and I was making my way out of the baggage claim when I saw her. She was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had short brown hair, pale skin and had the nicest golden eyes that trapped you in their gaze, beside her stood another pale person. He was male though, 18 ish and yet looked very mature. He was holding up a sign with my name on it. I walked over to the dude with the sign and said "Hi, I'm Edward Swan."

_Edward Cullen POV_

"_Hi, I'm Edward Swan." _ He said. He did have Jacob Black's skin colour but besides that he was all Bella. This was going to be difficult. Another thing that I wasn't too fond about him was that I couldn't hear his thoughts. He was **definitely** Bella's son. Edward must've inherited Bella's special brain.

I didn't know what to say to him. I definitely shouldn't tell him in public that I am Edward Cullen, the man that his mother had loved for so many years and that he's named after. I barely looked older than him. He looked to be about 16 and the oldest that I could look is18 maybe 19.

"Hi, Edward err would you care to follow me to my car?" I finally decided to tell him. I would tell him that I was Edward when we were out of the public where he could freak out without having people starring at him.

"Why didn't you introduce yourself Edward? He doesn't look like he knows who you are" thought Lexy

"Not now Lexy I'll explain later." I spoke way too fast for human ears to hear. That has to be a big advantage about being a vampire. Living with Edward Swan is going to be one of the most difficult things of my everlasting life besides leaving Bella. It also doesn't help that he knows that I left her and he knows that there's something different about me, luckily Bella has told him about unmentionables and if he doesn't seem ready to know I'll just tell him that this is another unmentionable. I would have to train Ty better on how to appear human. Out of all of us at school he's the one that is the most forgetful.

"Hi Edward, I'm Lexy, nice to meet you. You're going to have a lot of fun here in New Jersey." Though Lexy. _"see I'm actually being polite and introducing myself."_

_Edward Swan POV_

"_Hi Edward, I'm Lexy, it's nice to meet you. Your going to have a lot of fun here in New Jersey." _Her voice, it was like a melody. It was so smooth and proper and yet so childish at the same time. It was the most peaceful sound in the world.

"Hi Lexy ….. it's err…. nice to meet you too. Are your uhhmm….Edward's daughter?" I said like a babbaling fool. She probably thinks that I don't know how to talk properly.

"Uhh, no I'm Edward's sister. Me Edward and Ty – my other brother all live together" Lexy basically sang out. Oh great she lives with Edward too. She's going to see me in the morning…. Great.

"Uhm Edward, so how was your flight?" said the male, which he still hadn't introduced himself. I wonder if I should ask him name and why has he not said anything until we had gotten into the car, it's like he didn't want anyone else to hear us.

"It was fine." I said, not really wanting to talk. Besides Lexy this whole New Jeresy thing wasn't sounding so great.

"Ohh and Edward I didn't want to say this where we were outside, but I'm Edward Cullen."

"Junior right?" That sounds like a stupid question, of coarse he's Edward's son.

"Nope, the Edward Cullen."

"How can you be Edward Cullen, the one that my mom was in love with and the one that I'm named after. You look like your 17! I'm 16 that kinda can't work out. You know this is a really stupid joke." I spat out. What did he think that I was 4?? He is not my mom's lover. He looks only 1 year older than me!

" I would like to tell you that I'm lying, that this is all a joke but I can't. You know how your mother has talked to you about 'unmentionables'? Well, this case is like one of those. I can tell you every single bit of truth but there are consequences to the truth." He said this all so calmy and convincing as if he were to be selling me some stupid shit that he just made up.

"What exactly do you mean by consequences? Is it like one of those 'if I tell you I'l lhave to kill you' type of thing?" I askd seriously wondering if I ever wanted to really know the truth. For all I know he was just one of my mom's lovers who she never got over. What makes him realy be this great. He could've pretended to be someone else. In fact if he was really someone worth my mother's love then he wouldn't just leave her if their love was so strong. I wonder why my mom never stopped loving him.

"No… You will have to live a life of lie and secrecy if you know every little bit about my story and my story with your mother. You will be the only one who will be able to decide if you would like to know everything." He spoke this like we were just talking about the weather.. Now I know why my mom had told me to be open minded. I want to just leave this place but I'm not gong to disappoint my mom. She wouldn't want me to be homeless and not have listened to her, especially when she told me something on her death bed.

"Okay Edward, I want to know." I had a feeling that I was going to regret this, but I also had a feeling that I would be able to understand a lot more things in my life now.

**Chapter 4 will be posted when I receive 6 reviews.**

**Thanks for reading =]**

**&& Happy Valentines Day Everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for all of the people who've reviewed =] Means a lot.**

**Once again I have to mention something that I wish wasn't true.**

**I do not own Twilight = [**

_Edward Cullen POV_

"_Okay Edward, I want to know."_

How could I just tell him that I'm a vampire? I had really thought that he wouldn't want to know and I wouldn't have to tell him. Why was he so curious, again another thing that he inherited from Bella? I hope that he doesn't freak out with what I'm about to tell him. I don't even want to think about it if I'm going to change him or worse, the Volturi find out that he knows and they kill him or change him themselves. Poor Edward, why did Bella have to die? She of all people deserved to live the most. It's entirely my fault that she's dead. If I had never left her she would never have to die, unless she wanted to of course but also she would've never had Edward and even though Bella had never said that she wanted children it's always been something that I've never wanted her to miss out on.

We were about 3 minutes away from the house and I still hadn't answered Edward when he had told me that he wants to know everything. The car had gone completely silent except for Edward's heart beat and us breathing. Edward's scent filled the whole car. He had a bit of Bella's scent in it and from what I remember of Jacob's but Edward's scent was nothing at all like Bella's sweet scent. Her scent was the most perfect smell in the world.

I pulled into the driveway, stopped the car and got out of the car and headed for the trunk. Edward had two luggages and one carry on bag, which he hadn't let, go of since he had landed. I could smell Bella's sent in the bag. It seemed to be one of her books. I hope that Edward had also inherited Bella's love for literature. I grabbed Edward's luggage and headed towards the house and he and Lexy followed while having their own conversation.

_Lexy POV_

As we were pulling up to the house I could feel the tension in the car. I did not have Jasper's powers but they were not needed. Edward Swan was a human and he didn't know that we were all vampires. Now I understand why Edward had bought beds for us and made us go hunting last night. Luckily I had done Edward a favour and texted Ty to leave the house, that our guest, named Edward Swan was a human and not a vampire.

Edward pulled up to the house and we got out of the car. Edward Swan just sat there, like someone just punched him in the face. I decided that I had to remind him that it's out house. "Edward we're here. Home sweet home." I've heard humans say that on TV, so I guess it sounded right to use.

Edward carried all of Edward's bags. Boy, this was going to be confusing. 2 Edwards in the house. "Hey Edward, do you have any nicknames?" As soon as I said this Edward's face got all red.

"Uhhmm, no not really. Why you asking?"

"Oh it's just because living in a house with two Edwards is going to be kinda weird to call you guys, you'll both answer. It's just that it would be easier if one of you were to have a nickname and me and Ty have been trying to give him nicknames like Ty's but he's never given in."

"Oh, well you can just call me Eddie if you want."

"Perfect! Thanks Eddie you don't know how much easier that's going to make things." _I like him already, he actually listens to me, unlike someone *cough cough* Edward, I know that your listening._

_Edward Swan POV_

I walked up the driveways towards the house. This house was HUGE!! He really is rich. I followed Edward who was carrying all of my bags a little too easily. I was pretty strong and I thought that each one was a little heavy and he was carrying both of them as if they were nothing. Strange.

"Edward me and you have a lot to talk about, but I think that I should show you your room first. Follow me please, if you don't mind."

"Of course Edward. I have a lot of questions. Bye Lexy, see you later." I felt strange just leaving Lexy, she must be curious and I feel kinda bad for just leaving her in her own house and going to talk to her brother when I just go there but my desire to know was bigger and I followed Edward upstairs.

He opened a large white door revealing a big room. The room had a large bed in the middle with a dresser in front of it and a large window with a great view. Edward set my luggage down by the dresser and sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit near him. I went to go sit beside him.

"So… Edward before we start I think that I should give you something. My mom gave me this book to give to you." I went into backpack and grabbed _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare _and a letter_._ "She also wanted you to have this letter."

_Edward Cullen POV_

"_Edward before we start I think that I should give you something. My mom gave me this book to give to you. She also wanted you to have this letter." _ As he spoke this he went into his bag and took out _Romeo and Juliet_ and a letter. Suddenly the room was filled with Bella's scent. I reached out to get the two items from his hands and said thank you. I didn't know if I should open it now in front of him or if I should wait until after.

"You should open that, I'll unpack and come find me here when your done. It must be really important, my mom made me promise on her life that if I were to ever meet you to give you this." He spoke this like he could read my mind. He has Bella's compassion and understanding as well.

"Thank you Edward, please don't feel confined to your room, I could call Lexy to keep you company now or you can go find her yourself after."

"No thanks Edward, I'll just unpack and go downstairs after, thanks though."

"Very well, I hope that you will enjoy the time that you will spend here." And with saying that I was walking towards the door. As soon as I was out of sight I ran at full speed to my room. I ran and sat at my bed and took a deep breath. I looked at the book, I have read this many times before but never at Bella's house. I then starred at the letter; it was sealed in an envelope that had my name on it. As soon as I opened the envelope a swarm of emotion overwhelmed me. I had always loved Bella and I still do, to be honest I don't know if I could do this. I could smell the salt from her tears, she had been crying when she wrote this. Right now if I could've cried I would've but all my body did was sob tearlessly.

_Dear Edward,_

_As you probably already know I still love you. I do not regret any of the actions that I've done except giving up on looking for you. I am not sure if you love me or if you have ever loved me but you have met my son, Edward. I decided to name him after you because he is the best thing that's ever happened to my life besides you and I just knew that I would have to name him Edward. Yes, his father is Jacob Black but there isn't a day in my life that I don't wish that you were Edward's father._

_Shortly after Edward was conceived Jacob died, but he did not die of natural causes. He was attacked, by Victoria and Laurent. I do not want to get into much detail about his murder but when Sam found Jacob he said that there was a note beside Jacob's body written in blood. The note said "Bella's next". It has been 16 years though and yet Victoria or Laurent haven't shown their faces so most of the pack says that I should be fine but I'm not sure. I have his feeling that Edward's going to be left without anyone in this world so I have hired a private investigator to find you and he's given me your address. I have given it to Edward and told him that if anything were to ever happen to me that he would go there and find you. I have left the decision up to you if you want to tell him your story or not. Jut Edward please give my boy a home. I know that you do not have to do me any favours but if you have any doubt in your mind just get to know him; he's the most amazing kid ever. Please Edward, don't leave him on the streets, he's been through so much growing up without a father. Thank you, I know that you will do what you think is best._

_I love you Edward Cullen._

_Forever Yours,_

_Bella Swan._

My body was completely shaken with silent sobs. All I wanted in the world now is to see Bella again, even if it was just one more time, to hold her and tell her that I love her. Oh how stupid I was for leaving her. There are only three things that I could do now. 1 find out how Bella died and find out if Victoria or Laurent had anything to do with her death 2. Kill both of them if they had anything to do with them and 3 Give Edward a home and keep him safe. If they did indeed kill Bella and knew about her son they might come after him too.

I had almost forgotten about the book that Bella had given me. Romeo and Juliet was her favourite William Shakespeare play. She had said that she felt like Juliet when she first saw me. Even though she knew nothing about me she knew that she would give me her all and that she was completely in love with me. Bella had been so understanding about me being a vampire. Most girls would've thought that I was crazy and my family and I would've had to move.

_Edward Swan POV_

Edward had just left the room and looked like he had just seen the love of his life. Maybe he had truly loved my mother and there was a reason to him leaving her. Whatever that reason was, I was bound to find out. I had just started putting away my clothes when suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said.

"Hey Eddie, I was getting lonely downstairs and I heard Edward go to his room and I was wondering if you needed some help, or some company?" said Lexy. I couldn't believe it! She actually wanted to spend time with me. I would have to see if she had a boyfriend.

"Yeahh Lexy I could use the company, in fact I kinda wanted someone to talk to." That sounded really pathetic. I'm surprised that Lexy hadn't started laughing and left the room by now.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said.

"I don't know, tell me a little bit about yourself and if you know anything about your brother and my mom, Bella." If I was going to try to figure out why my mom loved him so much I might as well find out more about him.

"Well, I'm Lexy, I'm 16 years old I go to high school at St. Paul's with my two brothers. Ty is short for Tyler and you know that Edward didn't want a nickname. With the subject of Bella, Edward's really sensitive and I don't want to make him angry for talking about them so I'm only going to tell you one thing. I've never seen anyone love someone as much as Edward loves Bella."

Wait a minute. Edward loves Bella. She didn't say that in the past, so what? Does he still love my mom after all theses years? No, I probably just heard wrong. "Wait, you said loves Bella right?"

"Yup. Loves, like present. He still loves her Eddie. Whatever you said in your letter to him he couldn't believe it. He went into total emo state. He was talking all crazy about not wanting to live, that the only reason that he hasn't killed himself yet is because Bella asked him to do something. Btw, what was it that you said that would've made him go all emo on us?"

Wow. Edward really does love my mom. I can't believe that he hasn't come back to her this whole time. She's never left Forks and if he truly wanted to find her and be with her then that's the first place that he should've looked. "Oh, my mom passed away a couple of months ago. He's only alive because of me then cause she told me to tell him to find me a good home because I have nowhere to go. My father also died, but he died just before I was born."

"Ohh Eddie I'm so sorry" she said as she hugged me. I've been trying not to talk about my mother's death and to mourn about it but something about talking to Lexy and her hug made me start to cry. A couple of minutes later I noticed that I had been crying on Lexy's shoulder and I had stained her shirt.

"Ohh Lexy, I'm so sorry, I stained your shirt. I'll pay for that to be dry cleaned I promise, I'm so sorry"

"Nooo nooo Eddie, it's fine don't be silly, it's just a shirt. Just let it all out, it's okay, you'll be okay." Something about her voice just makes everything better because as she was talking I could feel myself feeling better and just wanting to hear her voice more and more. It was like a harmony playing.

Me and Lexy both looked up to see Edward standing at the door, looking very serious. It looked like me and Edward were going to have our talk now and I was finally going to be able to know everything that happened and my questions would finally be answered. I could feel my stomach getting full of butterflies because I knew that my life would never be the same again. Lexy got the hint and excused herself and I invited Edward in, even though it was his house. He sat down beside me on my bed and we both knew that we would be here for a while and talking about the woman that we both loved that had just passed away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight.**

_Sorry for this chapter being so short, I promise that chapter 6 will be longer._

_Thanks and don't forget to review[=_

_Edward Cullen POV_

A part of me felt guilty because I knew that I was going to be changing this boy's life forever. He does want to know the truth but I'm not sure if he can handle it. I didn't know how I was going to tell him this; I really wish that I could call Alice and just ask her, but no. I have to face this myself.

"Edward, I don't know where to start but I want to just ask you something before. Why did you leave my mom?" said Edward. He went straight to the question that I was hoping that he wouldn't go to. This was going to be a long day.

"Edward, I'll have to get to that later, but I want you to know something. I never stopped loving your mother, until this day I love her. Her death is entirely fault. If I had never left her then she would be alive right now."

"Edward, what do you mean she would still be alive, she died because she was walking through the woods and fell and landed on a branch that made her start bleeding? She died because of loss of blood." As he spoke those words I felt a part of me dying again.

"Victoria" I basically scram out.

"Wait, she's the person that my mom told me to warn you about. Did she have anything to do with my mom's death?" As soon as he spoke I knew that I had said too much already. Victoria will not harm anybody else and she will be killed, even if it's the last thing that I do.

"I'll explain later. In order for you to understand everything then I have to start from the beginning. May I?" I would only tell him if he truly wants to.

"Yes please."

"Okay" I took a deep breath even though I didn't need it. "I met your mom when she was 17. She had just moved to Forks and when I first laid eyes on her, I knew that she was different. We officially met in a freak accident and even since then I knew that I was in love with her, and she with me. She figured out my one secret that was separating us from going out and declaring our love for each other. Now, Edward my secret it's not just a normal secret. This secret you can't tell anybody it, just like your mother never did and you will think that I'm crazy when I tell you it. Are you sure that you want to hear it?"

"Yes Edward I'm sure and don't worry, I take bad news pretty well. Quill says that I inherited that from my mother so I should be just as understanding as her."

"Okayy….. Edward…..I'm a …… a…..a….."

"Edward its okay, you can tell me." I could see it in his eyes how eager he was to know.

"Okay Edward I'm a vampire." I sure do hope that he took that news well. Bella had taken the news so well; in fact she's the one that had discovered by herself.

"….Uhhmm….. Okaaayyyy" He obviously was shocked. He was probably expecting something more human. I wonder if I should even continue to talk to him or if he's just going to see the monster that I am and going to run away screaming and scared for his life.

_Edward Swan POV_

"_Okay Edward I'm a vampire" _

Part of me wanted to just tell him that he's crazy and that he has to go to the mental health centre but my mom had told me to have an open mind and now I really knew why. She knew that he was a vampire and she knew that I would be finding out. Wait, does that mean that my mom was a vampire too? Now I really had a lot more questions than answers, but I guess that must have had something to do with my mom not being able to talk about Edward.

"…Uhhmmm….okay…." Is all that I could really say? I did believe him but part of me was going into shock. I could feel my hear beat speeding up but I had to reassure Edward that I wasn't scared of him but first I had to learn more about vampires. "Okay so since you're a vampire, what do you eat?" I wonder f they really did drink blood, well I guess if they didn't that they wouldn't be vampires.

"We don't technically eat anything. We drink blood, most of us drink human blood but my family and I drink animal blood because we don't want to hurt people and be even bigger monsters than we already are. We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians" I could hear the fear and the hatred in his voice. He really did seem to think that he actually is a monster. Finding out that Edward is a vampire is something shocking, but that doesn't make him a monster. His whole family spares human lives even though that's what their bodies crave, just for that it makes him more of a hero than a monster.

"Do you guys sleep in coffins?"

"No Edward, we actually don't sleep at all."

Oh great. They don't sleep at all. Then they are really different form what I think of a vampire. Now I fell like a retard. I don't wanna sound stupid and ask him another stupid question and I definitely don't want to offend him in any way. "Are there any other special powers that you get form being a vampire?"

"All of us have super strength, we hear a lot better than human ears, we're a lot faster too and some of us have extra powers on top of that. Alice, Jasper and I have special powers. Alice can see into the future, as soon as someone makes a decision to do something. Jasper feels people's emotions and he can change someone's emotions as well and I can read people's minds with two exceptions."

"What are the exceptions?"

"Well it isn't really things it's actually people. There are only two people's minds in the world that I haven't been able to hear their thoughts. Bella was one of them, and you are the other one."

"Oh, why do you think that it is that you can't read our minds from everyone else?"

"I really don't know actually, there were so many times that I just wish that I could hear your mother's thoughts. As soon as you stepped in front of us and told me that you were Edward Swan I didn't even have to question it because I couldn't hear your thoughts."

"Edward my mom wasn't a vampire right?"

"No, but she wanted to be. She was willing to give her soul away just to be with me."

I couldn't believe that my mom would be willing to do that just to be with someone. I mean I know that they loved each other and I don't think that Edward would ever hurt her in any way but still that's a big decision to make. "Why didn't you change my mom?"

"I couldn't do that to Bella back then. I couldn't take so much away from her and turn her into this monster that I am. I couldn't take her precious soul and just take it away from her. She would've been trapped in an age-less body and the one thing that I couldn't even imagine doing is being able to take away her ability to have children. Even though she had never talked about having children I could tell that she wanted children herself and I'm glad that she had you as a child. If I had known all of the pain that I had caused her when I left her then I wouldn't have left her, and if she truly desired it I would've changed her. If it meant that I would just be able to hold my Bella again today then I would change her in an instant."

"So wait a sec. The reason why you still look 17 is because you're a vampire? And why wouldn't' she be able to have children?"

"Yes. I was changed when I was only 17 in 1918. Bella wouldn't have been able to have children because a vampire's body can't change its appearance, so her body wouldn't have been able to change for pregnancy."

"Ohh that explains it. Why don't you live with your other family members?"

"We weren't allowed to live together. You see here are vampires more powerful than us, they're called the Volturi. They live in Volterra, Italy but whenever there's trouble, or our secret is in danger of being exposed to humans they always come and deal with it. Word got loose to them that our family had 9 members and that was too may vampires together so they came and they separated us. Because Ty and Lexy were the newest and actually siblings they couldn't be separated and I volunteered to stay with them."

"Edward are Lexy and Ty vampires too?"

"Yes they are. Carlisle, my creator and my father found them when he was out hunting. They had been in some sort of accident and Carlisle heard Ty calling for someone to help him. Carlisle told Ty that he couldn't do anything medically for Lexy anymore so then he told Ty about changing her into a vampire. Ty accepted this decision and he decided to be a vampire as well to be with his sister."

Ohh well that's good, they're actually brother and sister so maybe I might have a chance with Lexy.

Suddenly Lexy came out of nowhere and said "Wait Edward, I thought that me and Ty were born vampires."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight (N) Aww man….**

_Lexy POV_

"_Carlisle, my creator and my father found them when he was out hunting. They had been in some sort of accident and Carlisle heard Ty calling for someone to help him. Carlisle told Ty that he couldn't do anything medically for Lexy anymore so then he told Ty about changing her into a vampire. Ty accepted this decision and he decided to be a vampire as well to be with his sister."_

**WHAT!?!?!?!??!?!?**

Ty had told me that we were born like this! I can't believe that he lied to me. I had to get to the bottom of this. "Wait Edward, I thought that me and Ty were born vampires." As soon as I had finished speaking Ty just finished walking in the room and by the look on his face and Edward's something was up. I'm guessing that Ty heard what I said. I wonder why he would lie to me, or wait! Is Edward lying to poor Eddie? But why would he lie to him? This isn't even his story, so he wouldn't need to lie about it.

_Edward Cullen POV_

_Edward help me here!!! I don't want her to know the details of the crash, it was __**my**____fault. _Ty's pleas was all that I could hear in my head. Oh, how I wish that Lexy had heard that and the worse thing is that I'm the "adult" here so I'm going to have to sort this thing out. GREAT! To think that I haven't gone through enough these last couple of days with Eddie. "Lexy, don't jump to conclusions now."

"Edward what do you mean don't jump to conclusions! Someone's lying to me and apparently I might have a human life!?!?!?!" _How could he ask me to be calm, if I had a human life I can't remember anything about it. This is my life he's talking about. Why if Ty had lied to me about that then what else has he lied to me about?? _

"Okay Lexy, we're going to talk about this, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you to take this lightly."

_Thanks Edward, and it's okay, just promise not to lie to me._

"Never" I said answering her unspoken question. She deserved the truth. I know that Ty had lied to her to protect her but it's better that she knows the truth, I mean it is her life that we're talking about. Lexy's grown up so much since she started living with me.

_Should we tell her the truth? _ I could see that Ty really cared about not scaring his little sister, but we had to tell her. I quickly nodded in his direction and he understood at once. _OMG! WTF AM I GOING TO TELL HER?_ He was seriously freaking out and just my luck Jasper wasn't here to calm him down. "I can help you out here" I said "but your going to have to tell her the truth, and all of it."

_Ty POV __(First Time!!)_

I knew that Edward was right, I had to tell her the truth but I didn't know how to. Luckily Lexy didn't get my power (Being able to tell when someone's telling the truth); she got being able to see people's pasts when she holds their hand.

"Ty tell me the truth" I could feel how much she truly wanted to know.

"Okay Lexy you better sit down for this though" I just wanted to run away and hide under a rock forever.

"Ty don't, that won't help anyone, especially you. You love her so much and you can't stay away from her, she's your sister. Edward spoke this with such certainty and I knew that he was right.

"Uhhm, Edward ii think that I should leave, this is a family meeting and I don't want to intrude or anything." Eddie isn't like normal humans. He was actually being sincere when he spoke. This was new, a non-curious human. WOW. I honestly didn't care if he was in the room right now, he'd probably end up finding out later anyway. As soon as I was about to speak Lexy spoke.

"Eddie, you should stay, you're basically family, tell you the truth I wish that you would stay."

"Okay Lexy I'll stay, thanks for everything that you guys have done." Once he finished speaking Lexy motioned for him to go sit beside him and he didn't question her.

"Okay Ty, **every** family member is here now, you can start."

"Okay, so it was a hot summer day and we were on our way to the beach to hang out with some friends. I had decided to take a short cut and my phone started to ring. You had told me not to answer it that we were almost there anyway but I decided to answer it." I think that Lex didn't have to know that it was some girl that I was crushing on. "As I was going to answer it I somehow lost control of the car. You flew out of the car and hit your head on a tree. All I remember is seeing you hit your head and then I blacked out. When I finally came too it was already night time and Carlisle had been hunting. He had heard my pleas for help and he started examining you, but after a minute he told me that there was nothing medically that he could've done to you. I just couldn't accept that. I egged him and told him that there must have been something else that he could do for you. He said that there was one thing but I might not like it. He told me that he could change you into a vampire; before that he explained to me what vampires were and how his venom could save your life but he also told me that he had to act fast because your heart was deteriorating and when your heart stopped there was a slim chance that it would work. It took me a minute to think it over but I decided to let him change you into a vampire."

"Why did you let him change me?"

"Well Lex I couldn't let you die, especially if it was my fault. You had your whole life ahead of you."

"Well then why did you get changed?"

"Well 30 minutes later Carlisle said that you would be fine but I would never be able to see you ever again. So then I told him to change me too."

By the time that I had stopped talking my body was shaking with emotion and disgust from the memories of that dreadful night. I know that if it wasn't for me answering my cell phone then the accident never would've happened. If Lexy was still human today she would've had children, a husband and maybe even a dog. I still faintly remember Lexy's love for dogs. I took everything away from her and I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me for the rest of eternity.

The room had been silent for five minutes but it seemed like an eternity to me. I didn't know what to say, if there was even anything to say. Lexy didn't have to forgive me for lying to her but knowing my sister she would've probably be asking me more questions, but she hadn't and seeing as she hadn't said anything in so long I took that as my cue to leave. As I was getting up she finally spoke.

"What did they look like?" Even though she didn't mention any names I knew that she was talking about our parents.

"Well mom looks a lot like you, or you look like her and me and dad look a like." I wonder if she had gotten my hint.

"WAIT A SEC! You said looks, not looked! Ty they're still alive?!?!?!" I knew that she would find the hint.

"Yes they are. They live in Florida" I hope that she wouldn't ask to see them.

"I have to see them." Great, she didn't ask, she demanded. I can't believe that it was possible to hurt her so much in one day. She was going to be devastated when she finds out what I'm about to tell her.

"Lexy I don't think that's the best idea. They think that your dead and they're very old. They'll probably go crazy or worse have a heart attack or something."

"NO Ty, I need to see them! They're my parents for crying out loud."

"Lexy honey" I said while grabbing her, she had started sobbing. "I know how hard it is, but you can't let them see you okay. It's hard for all of us but we'll get through this. I have some pictures."

As soon as I said pictures her face lit up. I know how much Lexy likes taking pictures and looking at old pictures.

"How do you have pictures?"

"Well one day when you were out with Alice and Rosalie I snuck away to Florida and found out where mom and dad are living. They were out and I took some albums and made copies of the pictures at Wal Mart. I returned all of their picture albums before they noticed but I took some thing that it thought would be handy."

"What do you mean by handy?"

"Well they're just things that would help me remember because if you ever had to find out, like today I'd be able to tell you about your life, our family."

"Well what did you take?"

"I took two of your diaries, one from when you were fourteen and one from when you were fifteen, so they were very recent. And I also took my old baseball glove."

"Ty you didn't read them did you?"

"Sorry to disappoint sis but I kinda already did"

"Well you have to promise me to never read them again, cause they are technically mine you know."

"Why do I keep disappointing you? I already have them memories."

"Ty don't lie to me. I need to read them, and were there any embarrassing things in it?"

"Well you can imagine a teenage girl's diary, but other than that your writing is so good. You write with such detail and apparently we had taken a family trip to our cottage and you talk a lot about mom and dad so that helped a lot too."

"Okay I want them."

"Kayy well just come upstairs, I have them in the addict."

"Okay I'm coming, but before I go I just want to talk to Eddie for a sec."

"Kayy just don't be too long." And with that me and Edward left them alone to talk.

_Edward Swan POV_

"…_I just want to talk to Eddie for a sec."_

What?? She actually wanted to talk to me at a time like this, it mustn't be good.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Mhhhmm. You know you're a really tough guy Eddie." She wanted to talk about this now. She made me sound cool, might as well act cool then.

"Really how is that?" That sounded cool…right?

"Well in just one day you've found out that vampires exist, that your going to be living with three vampires and you and me both found out that I was once a human and you still haven't ran away screaming, called us crazy, or even said anything questioning us."

"Well I guess that it hasn't sunk in yet. Usually I'd probably be saying that your crazy but something about this seems….." I didn't know what the right word to use would be.

"Seems so what??" she asked.

"I don't know normal almost?"

She looked confused. She let out a tiny giggle and then said "Since when is being a vampire normal Eddie? Maybe you're the crazy one."

"Yeahh maybe, but normal's not the best word to use. I don't know of a word really but it's like this is where I belong and it also answers a lot of questions that I had about my mother me and maybe even my father."

"Well then I hope that I can help you. Just remember you can always ask me anything, though Edward's the oldest out of all of us. I've only been a vampire for 27 years. Also Eddie there's something else, the real reason why I wanted to talk to you is to tell you that I have this feeling that I can just tell you anything and that you'll just get me."

Does that mean that she liked me? This couldn't be real, I had to be dreaming. Better tell her how I feel just in case it's not a dream, but I'll know if it's a dream when she says that she likes me too and I wake up. Well here goes nothing.

"You know I feel the same way. Maybe it's cause we're so close in age."

"Yeah, that could be it, I am in fact stuck in a 17 year olds body and you are 17 so that might be it."

Okay Edward it's not or never, I said to myself. Ask her out for a coffee or something. WAIT that won't work; vampires don't have to eat or drink, well that crossed out a romantic dinner. Well that still leaves a movie; I just have to make sure that she's single, which isn't likely.

"Hey Lexy I know that this is kinda random but do you have a boyfriend?"

She probably thinks that I'm some loser child or something. Of course she has a boyfriend; she's the most gorgeous thing that I've ever seen.

"Nopeeee, whyy??"

"Ohh Uhhmm , i-i-I n-n that case the-n do you uhh wa-nn-aa-aa…"

"Eddie are you asking me out?"

As I spoke I could feel my face going tomato red. "Yeah, wanna go to the movies or something?"

"Well in that case, I'd love to go! I shouldn't leave Ty any longer, but the movies is great. You can tell me what movie and when later but I'll see you soon." Just before she left the room she kissed my check. It was the coldest thing that I've ever felt but it was also the best thing that I've ever experienced in my life! It felt so right and I couldn't believe that she actually like me too – or at least she's going out with me for pity; but I don't care, it's still a date with her. I ACTUALLY HAD A DATE WITH LEXY CULLEN!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight (n).**

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, means a lot[=_

_Lexy POV_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When I was looking through the pictures that Ty was showing me it's like I've seen these people before. Ty said that it must've been my memory that was coming back, but I still wasn't satisfied; I need to see them. I needed to get an exact address n Florida. I have a feeling that Ty knew. "Ty, uhhmm, can you tell me exactly where mom and dad live?"

"Why Lexy? What are your motives?"

Shit man, he's using his powers. If I were to lie to him then he would find out and kill me. I had to change the subject or else he would know my motives. I had to ask him something about the pictures. I picked up a random picture where I didn't recognize some people. "Hey Ty, who's that in the picture, and where were we?" The picture was of me, Ty, our parents and some other people that I didn't recognize.

"Let me see that" he said while taking the picture from me. "Ohh that's us, mom, da-''

"Thanks tips, kinda knew that already that, but who are the other people?"

"They're our friends. We were at the park one summer day I'm not sure what your friend's name is but I know that my friend's name is Andrew. I remember that his birthday is just one week after mine."

"You sure that you know nothing about my friend?"

"Nope, but you should read your diary, it should talk about your friends."

" Well you already know it, did I talk about my friends?"

"Yeah you did, and that's not all that you talk about-''

"Who else do I mention?"

"You also talk about this guy."

"Okay that's enough, give me my diaries. Now!" I couldn't believe that he would go through my things like that; even if I didn't know about them.

"Okay, Okay. No need to pms on me!"

As he gave me my diaries I went into my room. I wanted to read them quietly and to myself. Ty had already read them and I didn't have to refresh his memory. Ty had given me three diaries; one pink, one purple one and one blue one. I decided to open the pink one first. I opened it to a random page.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was amazing! So many good things happened. First, it was actually sunny and warm in Forks, and secondly Jeremy actually talked to me today! He invited me to go to the movies with a whole bunch of friends. My friend Julie said that her boyfriend asked her too and that he said that it was a couples thing, so I'm guessing that I'm going as Jeremy's date!!! Omg I am so happy right now, I can't believe that he could actually invite me; AS HIS DATE!!! The last day of school dance is coming up so maybe I should ask him or something._

_Xoxo – Lexy_

I couldn't believe that Ty knew about Jeremy. That name, it sounded so familiar, maybe my memory really was coming back. I should try to find him when I'm looking for my parents. I continued to skim through my diary looking for my best friend's name, or an address or something that would help me later on.

When I finally looked at the clock again it was 7:30! I needed to get ready for my date with Edward!

_Edward Swan POV_

As I was getting ready for my date with Lexy, I realized something. I don't know how to go on a date with a vampire. I needed to talk to someone and strangely enough I thought of Edward. The fact that I thought of Edward didn't seem strange but the fact that this seems something that a boy would ask his father and I know that I couldn't talk to Jacob about this. Edward seemed better than my father.

*Knock*

"Come in Eddie." He said.

How did he know that it was me, I swear that he said that he couldn't hear my thoughts. Anyways that's not what's important. "Edward can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Eddie, but you might want to make it quick, Lexy's almost done getting ready for your date tonight."

"Ohh okay, this is kinda about her."

"Then what do you need to say?"

"Well I haven't really gone on a date with a vampire before."

"Well that's believable but let me warn you now; it's not like a normal date."

"She doesn't eat or drink or go to the washroom and uhhmm you definitely can't kiss her, uhh, I think that's about it."

"Why can't I kiss her, is it cause she's a vampire or is it cause she's your 'younger sister'. I was just wondering."

"Don't worry Eddie, it's because she's a vampire. I am protective of Lexy, but I know that if someone went to kiss her and she didn't want to be kissed then she could easily kill them."

When he said this I took a step back.

"Ohh I didn't mean to scare you but you can't kiss her because for a vampire it is extremely difficult not to bite Bel- I mean a human."

I could tell that he really missed my mother and really loved her. He was thinking of her and this must be hard for him to see me and Lexy going out on a date; must remind him of him and my mom.

"Okay well Edward, you know Lexy better than me so what type of movie should I take her to see?"

"Okay well she doesn't like horror movies and since it's the first date I would recommend something that she really likes; and she really likes romantic movies and comedy. You should check to see if there are any of those types of movies."

"Woah thanks Edward! You're a life savoir! I was about to take her to see a horror movie, that one was close. Ohh, there's a new romantic comedy; I'll see if she hasn't seen it yet. Thanks again Edward."

"No problem Eddie, now you should be on your way, Lexy's already ready."

As he spoke there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Lexy" Edward said.

"Heyy Eddie" she spoke. She looked amazing. I didn't think that it was possible for her to look even better than she usually does, but she did. Her hair that had been up in a pony-tale was now down and her hair had been curled. She looked amazing.

"Heyy Lexy, you look really good. Are you ready to go?"

"Aww Thanks Eddie, your so sweet and yes I am, let's go."

_Edward Cullen POV_

Seeing Eddie and Lexy together reminds me of when I was still going out with Bella. I don't know how I've lived without her for so long. If it wasn't for Eddie when I found out that Bella was dead I was going to go to the Volturri. I just wish that I could just say one last thing to Bella, to hold her in my arms one last time, to kiss her one last time. I needed to know more about her life and I wasn't about to start asking Eddie a whole bunch of questions; this must be hard on him too. I had to make some sort of plan but I didn't know what.

Because I was thinking about Bella I forgot to tell Lexy what she has to be careful about on the date and now she had already left. I guess that I had to text her.

_Hey Lexy, it's Edward. I forgot to tell you a couple of things about you going on the date with Eddie. You definitely can't kiss him, you are a strong vampire but neither of you two are ready for that yet and if scent overwhelms you in any way then just get up and leave. Lexy you have to do that. Eddie will understand don't worry. Just remember these things and Lexy don't forget to hav_

Damn it! Stupid texting and limiting what I want to say. Now I gotta send her another one.

_Lexy don't forget to have fun. You two deserve to be happy._

_Bye – Edward_

There. I had just finished sending the second text message when all of a sudden my phone starts vibrating. Lexy had replied.

Eddie don't worry, I'll be careful and thanks we will have fun.

I didn't see the need to respond to her text message so I went upstairs to think of how I would be able learn more about Bella's life after I left.

_Edward Swan POV_

Lexy had told me about the text message that Edward had sent her. Then she started talking about how he was so overprotective and shit. After that I got scared cause I didn't know what to talk to her about and I still hadn't decided on a movie.

"So Eddie what movie are we watching?"

"Uhhmm I haven't decided yet. There are two movies that I'm deciding from still. You can choose. I was thinking about this movie called I love you, man && this other movie called Confessions of a Shopaholic. What do you think??"

"OMG! I've been dying to see I love you, man. All of the people at school were talking about it, let's see that one."

I'm so glad that she chose the first one cause I didn't really want have to watch that one; but it was the only one that was at the movies here that I haven't seen. "Kayy, I heard that one's good too."

Finding a parking space at the movies was easy; there were like no cars there. Doesn't seem like many people go to the movies on Saturday night. My theory was proven when we walked inside and there were only about ten people inside. We got our movie tickets and we headed towards the concession stand. We got a medium popcorn and a medium drink. Edward had given me 50 bucks to pay for food and tickets, but by the time that I had paid I still had 20 bucks left.

Watching I love you, man reminded me of my friend Melissa. We had been best friends since we were able to walk and I didn't even say goodbye to her properly; all I did was write her a letter saying why I had to leave.

Lexy loved the movie; and I have to admit that it was a good movie. It was funny, and it was a good movie for a first date. When the movie ended we decided to spend Edward's money on the arcade games. Lexy beat me in air hockey twice but I killed her at basketball. When we only had enough coins for two games I decided to make it interesting. I let Lexy choose a game and we would play for points. Whoever got the least amount of points had to kiss the other person, either way I won both ways. She chose the racing game; that was one of the only machines that we had in Forks in the movie theatres so I was a pro at that. I went first. I got 50 463 points. She went second, she asked me how to change the gears (I was going to win and this was going to be sweet). I told her how to do it and then she was off. She started off slow but then all of a sudden she was at 30 000 points and she still had 2 minutes left in the game. She reached some bonus level and got an extra 25 000 points! She had beaten me at my own game!

"Ahahaha I won! Pay up!" She said this with the biggest smile across her face.

"Something tells me that you've played this before?"

"Yeah kinda. Ty and I get bored sometimes so we come over here one weekends sometimes and we always play that. Hey, but I won fair and square, now you have to pay up."

I didn't know why she thought that I didn't want to pay. As I was about lean in to kiss her I remembered what Edward had said. He said that I couldn't kiss her, but he must've meant not to kiss her on the lips, so cheek won't count. I went in and gave her a little peck on the cheek. "Kayy, I should be getting us home now."

"Yeah, Edward's probably gunna get worried if we're not home by 12."

I started walking towards the door and remembering that my mom had told me to always hold a door to a lady I decided to do that cause if she was watching down on me, I at least wanted her to be proud.

"You're such a gentleman." She said before kissing my cheek.

_  
Thanks mom _I thought. I missed her so much.

_Lexy POV_

The date went amazing. Eddie is so sweet and I actually think that I like him. The date had been so amazing that I had almost forgotten about my plan to see my parents. I had to tell Eddie what it was, because I needed someone to come with me.

"We're home." I said. I wanted to see if Ty was home, thankfully he wasn't; this was my opportunity. Hey Eddie, can we talk up in my room?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

I could always count on Eddie to want to talk. There as only one problem. I wasn't sure if Edward would let us do this without telling Ty. Somehow I had to tell Eddie, and get a plan to convince Edward to let us go, because he's was obviously going to read our minds and Eddie doesn't know how to control his mind yet. I only knew of one person who could help me. Alice Cullen. I just hope that Eddie's ready to meet another Cullen.

_**Don't forget to review [=**_

_**Hope that you liked it **_


End file.
